


Magic Led Me To You

by Pa_tr0_clus



Category: Disney - All Media Types, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pa_tr0_clus/pseuds/Pa_tr0_clus
Summary: Benny has had enough of Ethan’s pining over Sarah, so decides to perform a ritual to reveal Ethan’s soulmate. However, when he refuses, Benny casts the spell on himself, with some very unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan leaned against his locker and sighed wistfully. Sarah was standing across the hall and was talking to some random guy Ethan had never even seen before, and she was giggling. Sarah NEVER giggled unless she was flirting. She was twirling the ends of her caramel-coloured hair idly between her fingers and seemed to be wearing a brand-new leather jacket- or maybe she’d just borrowed it from Erica. Point was, she was definitely flirting with this guy. This guy who was not Ethan.

 _’Why couldn't that be me she was giggling at?'_ He thought to himself, feeling pathetic. It had been two years of failed attempts at, uh, seducing Sarah, and at this point he wasn't even sure how he felt about her, except for the fact that he was 16 and had never kissed anyone, let alone had a relationship. He really wanted to date someone, and Sarah was perfect; she was pretty, and knew about his gift, and they were already friends, so honestly if they dated everything would stay the same, but be even cooler since he'd have someone to kiss and hug and go on dates with like a normal teenager.

"Hey dude, what's with that face?" Benny materialised next to him and upon not receiving a reply from his best friend, he followed his gaze to find what had him so down. "Oh. Sorry, man. Looks like Sarah's got a crush."

Benny was wearing a purple and blue striped shirt and dark jeans, and he had his school bag hooked over his shoulder on one strap. His hair was a fluffy mess and his eyes were irrationally bright and awake for so early in the morning, in Ethan’s opinion. But then again maybe his bad mood was making him slightly biased.

"You don't know that!" he retorted defensively. "They're probably just friends and nothing more." He crossed his arms in anger, still staring over at Sarah and the guy.

Benny gasped loudly, finally gaining Ethan's attention. He grinned down at his best friend with a bit of a manic look in his eyes before taking his backpack off and rooting around in it, seemingly searching for something important.

"Oh god, that's your idea face," Ethan sighed. "What are you doing?"

Benny dropped his bag with a bang and excitedly held up his spell-book. "Aha! Found it!" He flicked through the pages until he found the one he wanted to show Ethan and pointed at the correct spell. "This is exactly what you need to sort this out."

Ethan rolled his eyes but stood up straight nevertheless to listen to Benny's newest hair-brained scheme. "You know I can't read that, Benny; just explain it to me."

"It's a soulmate spell. There's a whole ritual you can do that will reveal the name of your soulmate! How cool is that!?" He flipped the book back towards him so that he could read the details of the ritual. "It's a pretty advanced spell but I can probably handle it. Do you have any idea where I could get some goat pee?"

"What does goat pee have to do with soulmates?" Ethan scrunched his face up in disgust. "And I don't know, Benny. I don't think that people are meant to know that kinda stuff."

"But we can find out once and for all if you're destined to be with Sarah! You've been moping about her for far too long, dude. C'mon, let me help you." Benny insisted, wanting Ethan to be happy. And if being him happy meant Benny doing some morally-dubious magic and making him give up on Sarah once and for all then so be it.

"I'm not moping!" He sulked, knowing it was a lie as soon as the words left his mouth.

Benny laughed. "Yeah, you are. It's pretty pathetic, man. This ritual is super cool! We can find out who your soulmate is. You're just afraid that it's not gonna be Sarah."

"That's so not it, Benny. Ugh, just give it here- " Ethan snatched the book from Benny's hands and immediately felt like he was punched in lungs. His eyes glazed over and images of the ritual and the aftermath flashed through his brain. An illegible word burning into the skin of someone's wrist, Benny's shocked face, Benny crying, Sarah and Erica and Rory looking worried...

Benny’s demeanour changed immediately. “Did you have a vision? What did you see?”

“Things I didn’t want to see. I really don’t think we should do the ritual, Benny. Can’t we just be normal people for once?” He handed the spell-book back to its owner.

Benny picked up his backpack and stuffed the spellbook back into it then slung it over his shoulder. “Whatever you saw couldn’t have been that bad. C’mon, let’s just give it a shot!”

Ethan sighed in frustration. There was seemingly no convincing Benny to not perform the spell. “Fine, if you think it's such a 'cool' spell then why don't you do it on yourself?”

“‘Cause I’m not the one who’s being made miserable by a crush. But hey, if you don’t wanna do the ritual, then fine. It’s lucky that we know another loved up nerd I can experiment on.” Benny conceded and grabbed Ethan’s hand, dragging him away towards the locker of said other loved up nerd.

“Wh- Benny! Don’t you have to get to class?” Ethan protested.

“Finding out Rory’s soulmate is way more important than class.” He continued to drag his friend through the hallways towards where he hoped their blonde vampire friend would be

“Benny, no it’s not!”

 

* * *

 

Ethan was still muttering protests as the finally spotted Rory in the computer lab, headphones plugged in and staring in awe at a monitor. Benny opened the door and dragged Ethan into to room behind him, finally letting him go when they came to stand in front of Rory. Ethan rubbed his arm as if it hurt, mostly just to get his point across to Benny that he didn’t approve of what he did.

“Sup Rory, do I have an amazing proposition for you!” Benny grinned, standing with his hands on his hips.

Rory didn’t respond, but after a second he saw the other boys in his peripheral vision and looked up to see them looking at him, Benny seeming excited and Ethan looking reluctant to be included in whatever was going on. He paused the video he was watching and slipped his headphones off of his ears and hung them around his neck. “Oh hey guys! Wassuuuuuuuup!”

“Wassuuuuuup!” Benny replied enthusiastically.

Ethan sat down on the table Rory was sat at, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs. “You guys are so lame.”

Benny shook his head in disagreement. “Whatever, dude. So, Rory, I have a really cool idea and I want YOU to be a big part of it!” He was gesticulating wildly with his hands, showing just how excited he really was about this.

“Awesome! I’m important in your plans for once? More important than Ethan?!” Rory grinned and stood up to properly talk to Benny.

“Of course dude! You’re always suuuper important in all my schemes. You’re the Ror-ster! Our funky fanged friend! An unstoppable creature of the night- ” Benny was really laying on the compliments thick trying to convince Rory to help him.

Rory’s face fell. “You already asked him to help and he said no, didn’t he?”

The other two boys looked awkward for a moment before nodding sadly. Rory sat back down and slumped in his seat.

“But hey! It’s still your time to shine, dude. And this spell is the best one yet, it reveals the name of your soulmate. Aren’t you just dying to know if you and Erica are destined to be together for literally ever?” Benny moved around the table to kneel next to Rory and put an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

“Well... yeah. I mean not literally dying because, you know, immortality and all that, but I would like to get some evidence to convince to go out with me. My attempts haven’t gone so well so far if you hadn’t noticed.” Rory admitted, begrudgingly accepting that Benny and Ethan were usually the main players in the game for a reason. “Okay, I’ll do it. When’s this happening?”

“Has to happen at witching hour, so let’s meet in my backyard at 3am? At least Grandma will be asleep by then so she can’t stop us.” Benny quickly hugged Rory from the side to show his appreciation of Rory’s participation and then jumped up and began planning.

“Woah, count me out. I still don’t think this is a good idea, my vision was bad. Really bad, Benny. Why are you so obsessed with this?” Ethan protested, sliding off of the table and standing up next to Benny.

“Because it’s cool new magic! It’s always gonna be dangerous but totally worth it if, especially if it gets two of our best friends together,” Benny pointed out. “But hey if you don’t want to witness what is essentially an event that may go down in history and change our lives _forever_ then go ahead. But if you change your mind you know where we’ll be. So I’ll see you later, Rory?”

“I’ll be there!” Rory nodded enthusiastically and watched as Benny finger-gunned the other two goodbye and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned to look at Ethan. “So, what did you see in your vision? Did you see me and Erica- ” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Getting it?”

“Ew! No, Rory. I didn’t see anyone, uh, ‘getting it’. I saw Benny _crying_. That can’t mean anything good.” Ethan sighed. He wanted to be there for his friends, but he didn’t want to be held accountable for whatever hell Benny’s magic was going to unleash.

“Maybe he’s just crying because he likes Erica and I end up dating her literally for eternity,” Rory suggested unhelpfully, seeming entirely serious about his prediction.

“Jeez, shut up about Erica, Rory! I’m 200% sure that she’s not into you,” Ethan said and walked away from Rory, leaving the room.

“Jokes on you! It’s mathematically impossible to be 200% anything! Ha!” Rory called after him, feeling smug about his insult.

 

* * *

 

It was 3:34am and Benny was cold. It was freezing and he’d been standing in his backyard for almost an hour, preparing all the ingredients for the ritual. Four honestly disgusting ingredients mixed together in a bowl, ready to be infused with magic and poured over Rory’s wrist in the middle of the magic circle of cursed rocks and geodes Benny had found in his Grandma’s basement and arranged out on the grass. Everything was ready: except for the fact that Rory still hadn’t arrived and that witching hour was more than halfway done.

“Dammit Rory! What could you possibly be doing instead of this?” Benny muttered to himself frustratedly. “Ugh, fine. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” He would have to do the spell on himself, something he was not looking forward to doing due to his track record of messing up his spells the first couple times. Okay, dozen times.

He got out his spell book and followed the spell with his finger a couple of times, trying to decide on a pronunciation. He chose one that seemed relatively correct and put the book on the floor, replacing it with the bowl of awful potion. He poured the mixture over his forearm, wincing slightly at the potent smell and mild burning sensation.

 _“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular!”_ He casted the spell and yelped in pain, dropping the bowl to the ground where it clanged loudly on one of the rocks. The sound echoed loud enough to wake his Grandma, but Benny couldn’t bring himself to care as he was bent double with he searing pain in his arm.

He crouched down, breathing heavily, feeling dizzy. Eventually the burning subsided and he took a deep, calming breath.

“This better be worth it,” he muttered with poison in his voice, angry at his spell-book for not mentioning that the process of the spell included enduring feeling like being stabbed through the arm with a giant knife.

He took a moment to mentally prepare himself before bringing his wrist in front of his eyes to reveal the name inscribed there, written in deep ink black looped across his pale skin. Benny’s blood ran cold upon reading what it said.

“N-no. No! Tha- that can’t be right! I’m not, I- i don’t like b- ” He spluttered, terrified of what this meant. “Fucking hell.”

In neat calligraphy what was seared into his wrist was the word _‘Ethan’._


	2. Chapter 2

Benny stayed silent, staring at his wrist in contemplation for a what felt like hours, but was likely only a few minutes. His mind was a rush of random unconnected thoughts, swirling maliciously through his brain: making his heart pump violently and blood run cold.

He shook his head viciously, hard enough to hurt, and grabbed his spell-book off of the floor, quickly flicking through the pages trying to find out his mistake. He must've pronounced the spell wrong, used the wrong ingredients in the potion, completely misinterpreted the purpose of the spell, _something_ to prove that his best friend, his _straight male_ best friend, was not in fact his soulmate like his new tattoo suggested.

His frustration came to a head upon finding nothing, and he threw his book as far as he could -which was admittedly not that far- and screamed angrily into the darkness.

"Fuck. FUCK! This can't be happening! What the fuck, universe?!" He screeched, having forgotten that he needed to be quiet, or just not caring anymore. He fell to his knees and took a deep breath in, before muttering a concealment spell over Ethan's name and begrudgingly collecting up all of his stuff from where it was splayed across the grass.

"Benny?" A voice called from behind him. "Benny what's going on? What did you do this time?"

He turned around slowly, feeling guilty and scared. He'd woke his grandma up and she had come outside to investigate; dressed in purple pyjamas and fluffy slippers, her stern expression still stuck fear into Benny's heart.

"Grandma! Hi!" He faked an enthusiastic smile, attempting to seem innocent despite the magical ritual utensils he was still clutching.

She raised a single eyebrow to show that she wouldn't believe whatever excuse he was cooking up to explain his screaming in their garden at 4am on a school night. "Out with it, what did you do?" She gestured vaguely at what he was holding. 

"I- " Benny took a few steps forward, staggering slightly. "I did th- the soulmate spell? The one on page- page 61... "

Benny's grandma noticed the quiver in her grandson's voice, and the tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"It- it's Ethan, Grandma. He's my- he's my soulmate." His voice shook like a leaf in the wind and he was stumbling over his words. He was freaked out and wanted soothing from the one person he couldn't tell about this whole fiasco. Benny took a few more steps forward and fell into his grandma's arms, crying quietly in the doorway of his house. He was still clinging to his ritual stuff as he sniffled into the embrace.

"Oh Benny, why is this a bad thing? You two have always been joined at the hip, is it really that unbelievable that you two could end up as something more?" She soothed, petting the top of Benny's head.

 Benny jerked out of the hug to look Grandma Weir in the face. "But I don't like boys like that! Especially- especially not Ethan. I mean, he's my best friend in the whole world, I'd never do anything to jeopardise that. Well yeah, he's smart and cool and loves all the same stuff as me, and if he was a girl I'd probably be into him- oh my god. I like Ethan!" He monologues himself to realisation that made everything a whole lot worse. Ethan was his soulmate, and he wanted that. He wanted something with Ethan and it could never happen, he couldn't risk losing him, and not a chance in hell would he like him back. Soulmates aren't a guarantee or a promise, they're just an option given by the universe.

"Come inside, it's freezing and you're letting all the cold air in," Grandma Weir said, letting Benny's mind work through everything. "There's time for thinking tomorrow."

Benny sniffed and wiped roughly at his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. "Okay, I'll get some sleep. I'm really sorry for waking you... "

She just flashed him a strained smile in response and guided him inside, closing the door behind them and locking it with a click.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Benny was feeling jittery. He'd walked to school alone, not feeling up to facing Ethan, but now the guilt of ditching his best friend with no explanation was added to the fear of him finding out about what happened the night before (well, earlier that morning really).

"Hey Benny! So, how'd the spell go? Should I be expecting a gratuitous amount of Romantic-Rory to have to endure?"

Ethan's voice startled him, making him jump and turn around from the vending machine he was using to see Ethan standing there, looking exactly as he always does. He hadn't changed in the slightest, so why was Benny's heart suddenly racing when he looked at his face? Why were there butterflies swarming in his stomach when there weren't before? Had Benny really been so ignorant to his feelings?

"Oh! Hey, E. Uh, no, Rory didn't show, so I tried it on myself, and, um. Nothing happened?  You know me, always messing up my magic." He rambled nonsensically then forced a laugh to try and lighten the tone.

Ethan looked confused but didn't seem to want to question his weird attitude. "...Okay then? So you're okay? Nothing... bad happened?"

'Shit, he there's no way he could know about it... could he?' Benny thought, frozen on the spot with fear before remembering that Ethan had had a vision when he touched the spellbook. The spellbook that was still in the hedge from where he'd hurled it hours before. 'Stay on topic, brain, we were asked a question, he expects an answer.'

"Uh... no? I'm not really disappointed it that didn't work. Anyway, like you said, it probably was a bad idea in the first place. People just aren't meant to know some stuff." He shrugged, attempting to act nonchalant. He had a sour taste in his mouth from lying. They were Ethan-and-Benny, they'd never had secrets between them before, but it wasn't as if he could admit what actually went on.

Ethan smiled brightly. "Well, that's good then. No harm, no foul, eh Benny?"

Benny just nodded absently and turned back around to buy his drink from the vending machine, like he'd been about to when Ethan arrived.

"So are we still on for pizza and video games later? Oh, and Jane is out at a friends house all night and my parents are away so we have the whole house to ourselves. We can watch movies and eat as much junk as we want,” Ethan continued to talk and finished his spiel just as Benny grabbed his drink and turned around again.

“Yeah, I gotta help my Grandma with some, uh, boring stuff later so, yeah sorry I’m gonna have to bail on you.” Another lie. 

“Oh. Don’t worry dude it’s fine, we’ll just hang this weekend.” Ethan shrugged, hands absentmindedly messing with the straps of his backpack.

Benny felt sick to his stomach. “This weekend’sa no-go as well. I’m really busy with stuff, E. I’m so sorry.” Benny shuffled his feet guiltily, part of him dying inside from having to lie over and over.

Ethan looked so disappointed and confused it hurt Benny just to look at him. “Oh. That’s okay. S’not as if I don’t have other friends I could hang out with. Do what you gotta do man, even if it sucks.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sorry, E. I really am. I’ll see you around.” Benny slapped Ethan’s shoulder playfully as he brushed past him and went to class.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Sarah? I need a favour.” Ethan knew that something was going on with Benny, and it had to be to do with that stupid ritual. He had told him not to do it and then he went and did it anyway, and now he was acting weird and was actively avoiding Ethan, the one guy he can always trust with everything.

Sarah was sat on a table outside, reading through a page of her textbook. Despite the heavy spread of clouds across the sky, she was wearing big sunglasses and likely SPF 5000 sunscreen. She lowered her glasses to look over the top of them at Ethan who had half ran-half walked towards her to ask for help with the Benny situation.

“If it’s some geekasaurus plot then count me out,” She said teasingly and rolled her eyes, closing her book and putting it beside her. She patted the empty space on the bench the other side of her, signalling for Ethan to sit down beside her and explain. Ethan complied.

“Somethings up with Benny and he won’t tell me what. So, I thought that maybe you and the others could go talk to him? I wanna help but he’s just avoiding me and blocking my help at every turn.” Ethan explained, wringing his hands together nervously.

Sarah smiled sweetly. “Of course. I’ll go find Rory and Erica and we’ll find out what’s up and report back. I’m sure whatever it is isn’t that bad, you’ll be back to best buds in no time, I guarantee.”

“Thanks Sarah, you’re the best.” Ethan grinned and stood up, flashing two thumbs up at her and walking away to go to class.

“Right, lets get this over with then,” Sarah muttered to herself and put all her stuff in her bag then left to find her fellow vampires.

As soon as she walked through the door into the main hallway she found Erica talking with some poor unsuspecting guy from the grade below. Sarah sighed in resignation and grabbed Erica by the arm, dragging her down the hallway to where she had just spotted Rory at his locker.

“Hey! Cut it out, you just cost me my lunch,” Erica protested, wrenching her arm free and coming to stop next to Rory.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “You can get some blood later, right now we have more important things to do. Benny is acting weird and Ethan needs us three to figure out what’s going ‘cause he’s tried and failed.” She stood with her arms crossed over her chest to make sure that they knew she was serious.

“Woah, guys what’s going on? Is Benny mad at me for forgetting to be sacrificed this morning. Or, whatever it is I was supposed to be doing. I’m still not too sure honestly.” Rory said, confused but willing to help.

“No, I don’t think- wait, what ritual?” Sarah asked, shooting a questioning look at Rory and ignoring Erica who was sighing dramatically now that the attention was off of her. 

Rory felt even more confused. “A soulmate ritual? Did he not tell you guys?”

Sarah had a moment of realisation. “No, he didn’t. And I bet that’s why he’s acting so off. He must know who his soulmate, and it must be one of us! Why else would he be so freaked out?” 

Erica loudly cleared her throat to bring the attention back to her. “I’d bet my fangs that you’re his soulmate. Ethan kinda used to have a thing for you, so it’d make sense that he’d be closed off with him about it, it wouldn’t want to upset him.”

“Wait, Ethan had a thing for me?” Sarah was shocked and getting off point but, really? Ethan liking her? Why would he never say anything?

“Uh, yeah! And he was oh so obvious about it. Anyway, let’s go interrogate one of our favourite nerds.” She smiled, playfully showing her fangs and stalking away from the other two.

“How do you even know where he is?”

Erica paused for effect. “I could smell that amount of misery from a mile away.”

The other two shrugged at each other and followed her, jogging to keep up.

 

* * *

 

Benny was hiding in an empty classroom, sat down on the floor with his legs pulled up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He looked up at the sound of the door creaking open and giving way to three of his friends.

“What do you guys want?” He asked, sounding miserable.

The girls looked pointedly at Rory, neither one of them wanting to be the one to bring it up. T was partly Rory’s fault anyway, being as he forgot to turn up, which made Benny decide to do the spell on himself. Rory steppes forward and took a deep breath to steady himself.

“I’m sorry for not turning up, man. I just completely lost track of time.”

Benny hummed his forgiveness in response, waiting for Rory to continue.

“So... who’s your soulmate then?” Rory was straight to the point as always.

Benny laughed. “Didn’t work. Must’ve done the spell wrong or something.”

“I say this in the nicest way, Benny, but we know that’s a lie. Please talk to us, we just want to help...” Sarah interjected, hands shoved in her jacket pockets.

Benny stayed silent for a while, contemplating whether or not he should say. He decided that if he didn’t, then the secret would eventually eat him alive. He muttered a reversal spell, revealing the name scrawled on his skin.

The others slowly stepped forward to read it, Erica gasped audibly, and the others’ faces were also painted with shocked looks. 

“Ethan is your soulmate? Woah, I didn’t know you were gay,” Rory said, sitting down next to Benny on the floor.

“I’m not!” Benny protested, venom edging his voice. “I’m- I’m not. It’s just... Ethan. It’s only him. It’s always only been him.”

“What’re you going to do?” Erica asked, also sitting down with her friends, albeit a lot more daintily than Rory had done.

Benny shook his head. “I honestly don’t know. I want to tell him, but I can’t stand to lose him over my stupid feelings.”

“So you have feelings for him?” Sarah immediately rebutted. This could end in happiness or engulfed in flames, and they needed as much information as possible to help it towards the happy ever after.

“Yeah. I think I have for a long while, but just... never realised. I never even considered that I might like Ethan like that.” Benny seemed considerably more at ease now that he’d shared his secret. He did, however, recast the concealment spell over his wrist.

“You should tell him. I’m sure he wouldn’t be mad,” Rory suggested.

“I don’t know- ”

“Rory’s right, you should tell him,” Sarah interrupted. “You two are soulmates, and I honestly can’t imagine a future where you two aren’t best friends. Or maybe something more.”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Benny sighed, heart already feeling lighter at the prospect of not having to hide from his feelings. Dread was also pooling in his stomach. Actually having to tell Ethan might be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do, and he has to fight off evil creatures every other week.

“If you want to be happy? Nope.” Erica smiled. “Go get ‘em tiger.” She patted hisback twice for good luck, and sent him on his way.

“God, I hope this goes well for him.” Sarah wished, watching Benny leave.

 

* * *

 

Ethan lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He missed Benny. He missed their unbreakable trust and acceptance and honestly. And all that was shattered just because of some stupid magic spell.

_Knock knock_

He jolted into a sitting position at the sudden noise. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Benny. I need to talk to you,” the voice from the other side of the door was muffled, but Ethan could still detect the fear in it.

Ethan got up and opened the door, seeing a wild-eyed Benny with messed up hair. He was breathing deeply and looked disheveled. “Dude, did you run all the way here from school?”

Benny stepped past Ethan to stand inside his room. Ethan closed the door out of habit, even though the house was empty so closing it wasn’t essential for privacy.

“First things first, I lied to you this morning. About be ritual, I mean. The ritual did work and I do know who my soulmate is, and I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t know how, and I didn’t want to lose you if I told the truth.

And honestly I’m so fucking scared right now, E, because I never want to be without you, and this might all blow up in my face...” Benny was speaking frantically, his hands shaking where they hung at his sides.

“Woah, Benny, calm down- ” Ethan walked towards Benny to comfort him, only for him to step back away from him.

“I can’t, E. I can’t calm down, ‘cause this whole thing has made me realise I have all these feelings I’ve been ignoring and I just- E. It’s you. You- you’re my soulmate and I- I think. I think I’m falling in love with you, E. I’m so sorry if that scares you, and I understand if you hate me now but- ”

Benny’s frantic spiel was once again cut off by Ethan. In a different way this time, a much more enjoyable way.

Ethan’s lips were pressed softly against Benny’s own, gently moving and kissing him. Benny realised what was happening and kissed back with enthusiasm, joy flooding his every sense and fuelling his actions. Ethan brought his arms up to loop around Benny’s shoulders, curling his fingers into his hair, and slowly pulling him closer. Now that they’d both learned that this was an option, neither one could get enough.

Benny grasped at Ethan’s hips, steadying them both as he sighed contentedly into Ethan’s mouth. Their kiss was tender and tentative, but wholly enjoyable. Ethan dully realised that this was his first kiss, and it was with his best friend of many many years, and he was happy about it. His heart felt as light as a feather, he felt like he was floating on air, but was brought back to Earth by the feeling of Benny disconnecting their lips and resting their foreheads together.

“D’You- you really mean that?” Benny asked, desperately needing confirmation of Ethan’s feelings, desperate to feel their mouths slotted neatly together again, their bodies fitting together like two jigsaw pieces.

“Of course Benny, how could I not love you? And- you’re my soulmate! We’re soulmates! Wow.” Ethan whispered, unable to stifle the grin on his face.

Benny was still unsure. “What about Sarah?”

“I don’t think I’ve liked her like that for a while, Benny. And now that I know that this- ” he gestured at the two of them. “Could be a thing? I don’t know how I even considered having something else.”

And that’s all Benny needed to surge forward and reconnect their lips. The kiss was needy and messy and Ethan’s body was so so warm and Benny never wanted to let go of him ever again.

Ethan manoeuvred them onto his bed and laughed against Benny’s mouth.

“What?”

“How lucky am I to have my soul connected to someone so amazing?”

“About as lucky as you’re going to get tonight.” Benny quipped in response.

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” Ethan laughed loudly once more before pulling Benny down to lie next to him, their chests pressed together. Ethan cuddled up to him and Benny wrapped him tightly in his arms. “Stay with me?”

“Until the end of time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat and wrote this entire chapter in one go because I was so in the zone, and just wanted the boys to be happy. I hope y’all enjoyed! Follow me on Instagram (@pa_tr0_clus) if you wanna chat, or check out some of my other works on here if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘spell’ is just ‘I cherish thee’ in Vulcan 
> 
> Also yes I am 17 and writing fanfiction for a Disney channel show I watched when I was 8 and no one can stop me


End file.
